Banished
by LexiiKitty
Summary: Jak is sentenced to banishment in the wasteland. Can Torn save Jak before it's too late? How does Vegar react when he finds out Torn is on Jak's side? Read to find out! Yaoi! Boyxboy, JakXTorn. Takes place in between Jak 2 and 3.
1. Chapter 1

Okay... this is my third story. It takes place in between Jak 2 and 3. Thanks to all my reviewers... I love you :D

WARNINGS: yes, it's yaoi. (how the hell do you pronounce that?) also some cussing is involved... mostly from an angry Torn.

Disclaimer- Naughty dog owns Jak and Daxter. I do not. Please don't sue me. All I have is this laptop I'm writing...er- typing with.

* * *

"He saved this goddamn city for fucks sake! How the hell can you even CONSIDER banishing him?!" Yelled Torn, slamming his fist on the flashing table in front of him. Standing around the large circular table were some the most improtant leaders of Haven. Asheiln, Torn, Vegar, and multiple others that aided ruling and managing the city. They were in the middle of an emergancy meeting to discuss Jak's punishment. Since the palace had been completely obliterated during the last metalhead attack, the council of 18 people had no choice but to hold the meeting in Torn's freedom league HQ.

"As I have stated for the dozenth time dear Torn, Jak commited heinous acts and crimes against the people. And in this city, in case you haven't noticed, that is illegal." Vegar spoke quietly, an evil smirk tracing his lips.

"Yes! I get that! But without him, there would be no fucking city left! Everyone here, including me, would be dead. Killed by metalheads! We would all be fucking DEAD!" Screamed Torn, once again pounding his hands into the table so hard they bled. He shot Vegar a look of "If I had Dark Eco powers like Jak, you would be dying a very painful death right now."

Ashelin gabbed ahold of Torn's forearm, prompting him to calm down. But instead, he shrugged her hand away, and glared at her with distaste.

"Torn, calm down. Yelling wont solve anything." She whispered quietly in his ear. Getting mad that she would dare take their side, he harshly pushed her away from him. Yes, he cared for Ashelin, but he also cared for Jak.

"I don't give a shit if you don't care about him, but I do! He's my friend!" He growled, ignoring the obvious look of pain on Ashelin's face.

Vegar growled, pointing to two nearby Freedom League guards. "You two! Stop him before he hurts our dear baroness Ashelin!"

Torn froze where he was standing. "You forgot two things Vegar... One, I'm the commander. Not fucking you. And two, why the hell would I hurt Ashelin?" Hissed Torn. The two guards looked towards their commander and nodded.

"I told you two to do something! Now if you don't, I'll have you both stripped of your F.L.G. titles!" Demanded Vegar in a low growl.

"You don't have the authority to do such a thing!" Continued Torn, placing his hands on his hips.

Before Vegar could speak, Ashelin lowered her head. "Actually... yes he does. But I'm not allowing it. Just Torn... please calm down. I'm going to get Jak out of me." she said lowly, leaning towards Torn so that only he could hear it.

After a few moments of silence, Vegar rolled his eyes and faced towards A large door on the right side of the room. "Bring him in." He smirked, nodding at the doorway. Two more guards walked in, each had a rough hand on Jak's shoulder, while his hands were tied together in some sort of high-tech handcuffs. Torn glanced without expression towards his friend. Keeping his head up high proudly, he walked towards one of the two guards he reconized gripping Jak.

"Gibson, give it to me now." He demanded, holding out his hand. The guard instantly knew what his commander wanted. He shot a worried glance toward Vegar, but placed a set of keys in Torn's hand. Torn quickly walked behind Jak, and unlocked the handcuffs that bound his hands together.

Jak smiled softly and mouthed 'thanks.' Torn simply nodded, the corner of his mouth twiched slightly, but that was all Jak needed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hissed Vegar, walking up to Torn, leaning on his cane for balance, trying to seem intimidating.

"He's not a fucking animal. He doesn't need to be treated like one." Torn said calmly. He stepped forward so that he and Vegar were mere inches apart.

"Yes he is... He's a FREAK! A MONSTER! If I had it my way, he would be burning in HELL right now. Tortured. Alone. Panicing. No one to run to. I would push him into a boiling vat of eco and force you to watch him squrim until HIS FLESH MELTS SLOWLY, EXPOSING HIS BONES, AND DISSOLVING THEM UNTIL THERE WAS NOTHING LEFT!" He screamed as loud as his lungs would allow him.

The room was silent. Fear and horror shone in everyone's eyes, mostly evidant In Jak' and Torn's.

Ashelin looked towards Jak, before running out of the room, eyes glistening with tears.

Torn slowly turned towards Jak, and was shocked at the paleness in his face. He stepped away from Vegar and looked at Jak in his eyes, making sure he wasn't going to pass out.

Vegar smiled wickidly. "Now. May we continue?"

No one made any move, except for a single councilman who nodded and spoke quietly. "Well... everyone take their places back at the table please."

Everyone obeyed. Jak took his place among the others, standing beside Torn, still feeling as if he was going to get sick.

"Well... let's get this done and over with." Spoke the councilman. "Does anyone have anything to say supporting Vegar?"

A bald, tall man with a short red beard stood up slowly. "Well, I would just like to say that this man... Jak... murdered my brother. He worked in the KG for quite some time. He had two beautiful children and a wife. But that dark beast killed him on his way to the market to feed his family. His children discovered him dead from blood loss.. " He nodded and sat back down. A few indistinct whispers were heard from around the table.

"Okay... well anyone else?" Mumbled the same councilman, trying to not make eye contact with Vegar. After no one spoke up, he sighed. "Okay then. Moving on. Anyone for Jak?"

Torn stood once more."I would just like to speak with nobody interrupting me. All this shit started because Jak ended up in our sucky time period. We all worked to make Haven the terrible place it is now... or was before Jak came. He thwarted metalhead attacks and saved hundreds of lives. All those accidental deaths had to be for the greater good. Twice he saved Ashelin. He saved me more times than I can count. I owe him my life. He repaired our city and made it a better place." Torn said proudly, placing one hand on the shorter man's shoulder right beside him. Jak looked at Torn with a sincere 'thank you' smile on his face.

"Alright. Now voting time. Please write the name of the person you favor on your piece of paper and place it in front of me." Said the man.

After finishing scribbling on their papers, Jak and Torn placed them in front of the man as instruted. As soon as everyone was done, he began counting them. Torn closed his eyes and dug his fingernails into his palms. He heard whimpering beside and slowly opened his eyes until they were nothing but two small slits. Jak's face was scrunched up, and his body trembled.

Torn leaned in next to his friend and whispered "Jak... what's wrong?"

Jak let himself relax, feeling Torn's breath on his neck. "Yeah. Just nervous as hell." He replied quietly, chuckling softly.

"No need. Everythings going to be fine." Torn smiled genuinly... although he himself wasn't sure. Sensing the teen was still tense, he did what he had to. Torn wrapped his hand around Jak's calmly, who looked at him slightly shocked. 'It's okay. I've gotcha.' mouthed Torn. Jak squeezed Torn's hand, allowing his heartbeat to slow down.

"Alright. The results are in." Spoke the man, glancing towards Count Vegar. "For Vegar there were a total of twelve votes. And for Torn..." He paused, letting suspense fill the air." there were fiftee- umm... I mean five votes." The atmosphere hushed immediantly. Confusion reflected in everybody's faces. Vegar smiled viciously.

Torn released his grip on Jak's hand. "No..." Hissed, saking his head. "YOU!" He screamed and pointed towards Vegar. "YOU SABOTAGED THE FUCKING VOTES YOU BASTARD!" He yelled, whipping out his cresant-shapped knife. He charged towards vegar but was stopped by Jak.

"No Torn! Stop! UGH..." He grunted, feeling the impact of Torn's knee in his stomach. Jak collapsed to the ground, feeling a dull pain ring throughout his body. Not nessicarily physical pain, but pain knowing that Torn hurt him.

Torn was quickly apprehended by the two guards that had entered with Jak. They pinned him to the ground, while he thrashed underneath them. "Let me go! I demand it!"

"Sorry boss... this is for you're own good." Sighed one of them before entering an anastesic liquid into Torn's bloodstream, while Torn waited in horror as the medicine took effect, causing him to plunge into darkness.

* * *

Yes, there will be more chapters soon. Don't know how many... please review and tell me if I should even bother continuing. Puh-lease


	2. Chapter 2

Story number four, chapter two! Yay :3

Disclaimer- **disclaimer** is generally any statement intended to specify or delimit the scope of rights and obligations that may be exercised and enforced by parties in a legally recognized relationship. So to put it simply I do not own Jak and Daxter -_-

Sorry this chapter is so short. But I had to get it done quick. Anyways, please review. I need ideas for a third chapter D:

* * *

Jak violently wrangled to get free, but quickly succumbed to the force of the guards forcefully pinning him to the hard ground inside their own headquarters. It took all of his power, mentally and physically, not to change into Dark Jak and rip everyone in the room to bloody shreds. The sight of his commander crumbling into defeat after the use of a small needle made Jak freeze where he was standing. Torn was the most languid... and stubborn person he knew. There had always been an unknown aspect to Torn that Jak had never known, and it provoked him. His entire past was a mystery. A mystery in which Jak was determined to solve.

As soon as Torn ceased movement, The guards impetuously leaned down and threw Torn over their rigid, metal-coated shoulders.

Vegar slowly approached Jak with a coerced look, who had became totally apprehended by the FLGs and was now being violently forced on his knees to kneel in front of the arrogant man.

"Take Torn to his room until he wakes back up. But for Jak here... take him to one of the cells." The guards nodded and walked out, roughly gripping Jak by his hair, once more placing handcuffs around his wrists. They seized him down to the prison, and threw him down onto the damp concrete floor, painfully smacking his head. Jak sluggishly sat up, clasping his head with his hands. He felt a thick dark liquid coat his hands and stared blankly as he felt blood trickle down his forehead. He dragged himself into the furthest corner and curled up into a ball for who knows how long, until a low voice awoken him. Slowly turning his head to the metal bars blocking him from the outside, he scowled at the sight in front of him. A freedom league guard held a plate full of food, and slid it underneath the rusted bars.

"Thought you'd be hungry They said you've been out for quite a while." Jak slowly crawled over to the plate, saying nothing. It was filled with a shriveled up dried potato and small brownish peas. He looked at the guard, who was staring awkwardly at him. Jak continued to look at the small black plate until a glint of metal caught his eye. Around the guard was a thin black belt. Attached to the guards belt was a small bundle of keys. Jak slowly stood up, staring back at the guard. He knew he needed to get out. It was now or never. Suddenly, he untangled his raw hands from the handcuffs and slammed his foot into the stomach of the unsuspecting guard, who fell into a heap on the floor. Jak slid his hand through the bars and gripped the man by his throat, throwing him to the ground. He grabbed the keys, and unlocked the doors to the cell. He looked down at the guard in front of him, and pulled a pistol out of his holster, pointing the gun to the guards head. He placed his finger on the trigger, but felt the mans cold gloved hand enclose his own hand, squeezing it tightly. Jak grunted, and tried to break free, but the man flipped over on top of Jak, who was now pinned back on the ground. The two stayed there, panting lightly. Before Jak could say or move, the guard removed his helmet, revealing the cluster of dreadlocks and tattoos underneath.

Jak gasped, and threw his hands over his mouth. "Oh my God! T-Torn! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize..." Torn placed a finger over Jaks lips, signaling his to shut up. His dreadlocks hang low, gently caressing Jak's face. Blood dripped slowly from the corner of Torn's mouth, who quickly wiped it away. He stood up slowly, helping Jak as well. As soon as they were standing upright, a small whimper escaped Torn's lips, as he cradled the spot on his stomach that had met Jak's foot.

Jak's eyes widened, seeing the pained expression in Torn's. And then he realized that he had actually beat up his own boss. "Oh Shit! I really di-"

"Oh just shut the fuck up!" Growled Torn, rolling his eyes. Jak instantly closed his mouth, feeling a tinge of regret and worry, which Torn quickly registered. "I'm fine. Let's just get out of here."

"I can't." Whimpered Jak. Torn's head snapped towards Jak, daring him to speak. Now he was pissed.

"Why the hell not? I just risked my ass coming down to save you!" He demanded.

"The punishment for assisting a wanted fugitive is death! And look behind you! A fucking camera has been watching us the whole time!" Yelled Jak.

Torn turned around. Indeed it was true. A small camera was pointed in their direction, which was greeted by Torn's middle finger.

Torn turned back towards Jak, glaring at him with a slight rage evident in his eyes. "For your information, I really don't care! If I don't get you out of here, YOU will die." He growled.

Jak sighed, and looked at his feet. "I'm sorry... commander... I can't do it."

"Why the HELL not?!" Shouted Torn.

"You wouldn't understand!" Replied Jak angrily.

"Who says I wouldn't? You hardly know me!" Bellowed Torn.

"I would never risk the life of someone I care about just to save mine." Jak said, quieting his voice. Torn's expression softened at he saw tears slide down Jak's eyes.

"What? Why the hell do you care about me? I treated you like shit." Torn mumbled, confused.

"Because you were the first person I could trust in Haven." Jak said, lowering his head. Torn sighed, knowing there were so many things he needed to say right now. He needed to tell Jak that he cared about him too, but his will wouldn't let it.

"Fine." He growled. Pressing a button on the arm of his suit, allowing Torn to step out of his blue armor. They walked back over to the cell and both stepped in, locking the door behind them.

"W-what are you doing?" Jak asked, as soon as he noticed Torn had locked himself in the cell with Jak.

Torn simply looked at him, before sitting on the ground. Jak slid down the wall next to him, sighing softly. After a long time in silence, Torn heard whimpering beside him, Turning to see Jak crying once more.

"What's wrong you big damn baby?" Torn said, attempting to sound uncaring, but a sound of worry seeped through his voice.

Nothing..." Mumbled Jak.

"Seriously. What's wrong? It's not like you to start bawling like this for no reason." Torn said calmly, wrapping his arm around Jak's shoulder.

"I'm just tired..." Sighed Jak, forcing the tears down into his gut. He placed his head on Torn's hand, which rested on his shoulder.

"Alright..." Mumbled Torn not wanting to get into another fight again, stroking Jak's hair softly. Pretty soon, Jak fell asleep on Torn's hand as if it were a pillow. Torn sighed, and placed a light kiss on Jak's forehead. The words he needed to say would just have to wait. He too fell asleep, frightened for what tomorrow would hold.

* * *

Ta-Daaaa! Did ya like the story? Or did you LOVE it? Plz review ^_^ all opinions are welcome... except the ones I don't agree with XD


End file.
